


The Black Fang

by Kumikoko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Omega Armin Arlert, Omgea Levi, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Tournaments, Werewolves, werewolf fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: One year ago, Erwin bought Levi from an old business partner. Today, Levi proudly fights for Erwin in life or death tournaments.





	The Black Fang

**Author's Note:**

> Who else had the luxury of watching the entire second season of Attack on Titan in theaters, plus the first episode of season 3? 
> 
> That said, I watched the animated movie on Netflix called The White Fang and gained inspiration for it. That movie brought awareness to dog fights, and how awful they are. So here's my own contribution to the cause, although I'm using werewolves instead of dogs, because it's too sad when a dog is harmed. 
> 
> I'll admit I fumbled through with this fanfic a bit. If I write a sequel, It'll sound better and clear up any questions that readers might be left with. Regardless, remember this was only ever meant as a fanfic, and not as a serious piece of literature. 
> 
> I do not own Attack on Titan and I do not own the characters. 
> 
> Oh, and PAY ATTENTION to the tags! There is /referenced and or implied/ rape. However, since it is not graphic, and since it is not focused on, I did not bother with using the "rape" tag. I felt like it'd be a false warning.

**The Black Fang**

 

Two men walked along the deserted pier with the moonlight reflecting off of the Black Sea behind them. A dilapidated picket sign on the wayside reading Tomis caught their attention because the wooden arch towering above them read Constantiana. A confused glance was shared between each other, though neither of them deigned to comment on it.

“Levi, are you okay?” Erwin asked, as he looked Levi over with concern. “Your last opponent was tough.”

“Stop asking me that,” Levi snapped, walking faster as he shoved his hands into his pockets to hide the cuts on them. “I won, didn’t I?” He spat.

_Barely_. Erwin thought, grimacing. “You did,” Erwin relented, for the betterment of his friend’s pride. “Albeit recklessly.” Erwin muttered under his breath, quickening his pace to walk by Levi’s side again. Levi huffed, curling his bruised hands inside his pockets to ward off the brisk, October chill.

“How much further is it anyways?” Levi complained impatiently as he scanned the unfamiliar buildings for an inn with weary eyes.

Erwin pulled out a piece of parchment from his coat. He studied the map for a moment, and then he pointed to the Wolfburg Hotel in the distance. “Straight ahead.”

“Freaking finally.” Levi muttered, heading for the renowned hotel without a second glance at the gothic architecture.

“This is lavish.” Erwin commented as he surveyed the ritzy hotel room that he, and his prized, fighting omega werewolf were to reside in for the night. He followed him into the building, and checked in while Levi begrudgingly waited, rocking impatiently on his heels.The top-notch hotel room was a prize for Levi’s recent win against the previously undefeated champion of the second battle tier.

A young bellhop approached, to take Erwin's luggage. Their cordial meeting was interrupted when Levi joined Erwin's side. He was regarded warily. “A Roma?” Questioned the bellhop, whose face distorted into disdain. Levi snarled in response, bristling aggressively. Erwin stretched his arm out to separate them.

“The Black Fang, actually.” Erwin corrected, beaming with pride. Levi snorted, folding his arms across his chest while he turned away.

The bellhop’s expression, and tone changed immediately. “ _The_ Black Fang?” He repeated, incredulous. “The werewolf champion?” His demeanor humbled, while he fixated awed eyes upon Levi. Levi grit his teeth in disgust and stomped to the stairs, uttering a strong expletive towards the bellhop. “I’ll grab your suitcase right away.” Declared the bellhop, as he grabbed the bags away from Erwin.

“Excuse him. He’s tired.” Erwin apologized for Levi’s dismissive behavior, and ascended the stairs after him. Levi unleashed an unsavory expletive at Erwin, as he skulked angrily through the hall. Erwin ignored it.  

“He’ll still be fighting tomorrow, right?” Inquired the bellhop. “I hear there is to be a warm up fight before the finale.”

His eager tone only pissed Levi off more. “Don’t.Care.” Levi griped loudly, laying his arms on top of the other while he leaned back against the wall, near a door marked 333. Erwin stopped in front of the door to unlock it.

“Yes, Levi will win the tournament tomorrow night when the moon is full.” Erwin asserted, letting Levi storm into the hotel room. “Come watch.” Erwin offered, taking the bags from the bellhop.

“I will.” The bellhop responded enthusiastically, before traveling back to the lobby.

“Levi?” Erwin called, stepping into the spacious room to check on his werewolf companion.

“I’m fine.” Levi snapped, plopping onto the Méridienne chaise lounge. He propped his bare feet onto the padded cushion. Erwin frowned with disapproval, noting the blood stains tainting Levi's feet.

_I suppose he wouldn't know not to ruin luxury items, growing up with an uncle who forced him into the world of werewolf fighting_. Erwin thought to himself as he observed the scars that littered Levi's body. The old ones were evidence of the years of fighting that was engraved onto Levi's body. _At least there's no grievous wounds this time around, since the last medic quit when Levi bit him_. He was the only man who Levi allowed to touch him frivolously.

“You don’t sound okay.” Erwin retorted, shutting the door behind him.

“Well, I am.” Levi insisted, turning over to face away from Erwin. Erwin inhaled a breath to suppress his irritation and to regain patience.

“Even so, you need to be ready to fight tomorrow because when you win—” Erwin began.

“I know, I know.” Levi groaned, frustrated as he interrupted Erwin. “I’ll get lousy prizes and money.” Levi exasperated, unconcerned with the materialistic spoils he could win. “I only care about the promise you made me when you bought me.” He said, locking eyes with Erwin who approached him.

“That I’ll take you to the Black Forest where you can be free.” Erwin recalled, sitting down in a plush arm chair. He took a moment to observe his lavish surroundings that were paid for with the blood of fighters. “Unless you’d rather stay in Romania.” Erwin suggested, having become fond of the local, wooden churches and folk music they encountered during their stay. He opened the briefcase he had brought over with him.

“No.” Levi affirmed, flicking his tail around his body. “I have no interest in this cage.”

“Then we will leave the morning after you win.” Erwin assured him, as he began to clean the dry blood off of Levi's skin. He was the only one who could touch Levi. 

 

One Hour Later

“Wake up.”

Levi groaned, and rolled on to his side at the urging, and goading of a familiar voice.

He didn’t want to wake up.

Not yet.

“Levi.”

“Go to hell…” Levi muttered sleepily, draping an arm over his eyes to block the light of the candle lit chandelier from his vision. His body ached.

“Mr. Vanderwolvenington called. Said he had a gift for you. We’re to meet him in the arena.”

Levi’s eyes opened, and he pushed himself up, revitalized by the thought of a fight. _Reparations, in fight form, it's about damn time_. He hoped, scrambling to his feet. "Why didn't you just say that in the first place?" Levi grumbled, disappearing into the bathroom to relieve himself, and then to assess any damage from earlier.

“Interested? He does have powerful werewolves for you to spar with.” Erwin mused, glad to see that Levi was pumped up for another fight. _I was concerned that he would not be ready to fight again until tomorrow_.

"I was one of them," Levi griped, picking at a scab on his arm. "And I'll be the one to put them out of their misery." Levi stated, picking up a brush to run it through his hair. _That cruel bastard must have a new champion he wants to show off_. Levi thought, cringing as he remembered the dark nights he spent under that man's enslavement. The will to be free still thrummed through his veins. 

“You think you can win?” Erwin’s concerned voice came from the other side of the bathroom door. Levi scoffed in response. “You realize that his werewolf will be rather powerful.” Erwin pointed out, recalling the night that he had bought Levi from Mr. Vanderwolvenington. _You were almost torn to pieces once, albeit out-numbered and outmatched, had I not stepped in_...

Those unpleasant memories weighed on both of their minds.

“Don’t care.” Levi finally responded in a tight voice as he smoothed out his shirt, and vaguely noticed the quick patch work that Erwin had done unto his clothes. It was duly noted, and then Levi was ready to fight, despite his aching limbs. “I’m going to go out there, and kick his ass.” Levi stated as he exited the bathroom and pushed past Erwin, heading for the door. Erwin grabbed his arm.

“Be careful.” Was all Erwin said, before Levi stubbornly pulled away. Levi was an extraordinarily strong werewolf. Erwin knew that, and he knew that he shouldn’t worry about Levi, but he still did because he remembered the condition that Levi had been left for dead in, a year ago. He knew Levi must remember that day, but besides for an occasional nightmare, Levi didn’t seem bothered by the fact that he almost met God. Nor did he fear Mr. Vanderwolvenington. Erwin had never witnessed Levi to express fear. Just hate and a toxic dose of self loathing. 

Together, the duo headed for the arena, just outside of the rustic hotel. They parted ways, with Erwin heading for the outside, open auditorium portion of the arena, while Levi headed to the inner battle ring. The silver laden gates ascended, allowing the combatants to enter the arena. He heard the silver cage door slam shut behind him, and knew that there was no going back.

The spherical walls around the arena were made of silver, and stretched nine feet high, deterring cowardly werewolves from fleeing. The spectators in the seats could see the battle ground fairly well. Levi stepped into the moonlight, and saw his contender had not been as hasty to arrive.

_No matter_. Levi thought, striding towards the middle of the arena. He was a fan favorite. Levi hated the popularity. As the crowd roared, he tried to ignore them, and instead focused on the silver cage door opposite him.

Within moments, he heard soft, timid footsteps. _A likely ploy_. Levi figured, knowing some werewolves were manipulative. He figured the werewolf he was to fight off was one of those speed types. _I hated them_. _They are hard to bite, which is annoying_. Levi much preferred to fight brawny types, whom he had the advantage of speed against them, and a short stature.

The creaking of the cage snapped Levi out of his thoughts. He watched the cage door lift up, and then a battered werewolf apprehensively stepped into the light. Levi took one look at him and felt his blood begin to boil. He whipped around to glare at Erwin accusingly.

“Hey! I said no kids!” Levi yelled, as he clenched his hands into his fists of fury. From his seat, Erwin appeared just as astonished and tense as Levi did at the sight of the combatant who was under Mr. Vanderwolvenington’s control. 

“Ooh! We are in for quite a show tonight, Weregents, and Wereladies.” Declared the announcer, who had been narrating the entire tournament from his safe box, amongst the crowd. Since he would declare who the winner of a fight was, he was locked inside of his own silver cage, to protect him from those who disagreed with his decision. The last announcer had not been as fortunate. 

Erwin glanced to the announcer, and like Levi, they were beginning to realize that this was not a courtesy fight as they had originally thought. He appeared uncomfortable from his chair and looked around for an explanation. 

“The generous Mr. Vanderwolvenington has offered up a sacrifice to our undefeated champion. In this fight, we’ll get the pleasure of watching The Black Fang devour that pup. He’s sure to lend him the nutrition he’ll need for tomorrow’s fights.” The announcer, Mr. Rodney announced to the roaring crowd.

Levi felt his blood chill. A flicker of unease flashed through his eyes. _Vanderwolvenington had intended me to be live bait as well. And not to mention, this is the third kid he sent out to the slaughter, not including me._

“Hey, you asshole! I said I’m not fighting a damn pup.” Levi shouted louder, in an effort to be heard. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the werewolf pup was pale, and shaking with fear. He understood why he was here. A scar on his stomach hinted he was not new to being a champions relief. Levi grimaced, having been in the same spot before.

“The winner of the match will earn a monetary bonus. The loser will be eaten, or subjected to torture that the master sees fit. Those are the conditions set by Mr. Vanderwolvenington and Mr. Smith.” Mr. Rodney explained, as if he hadn’t heard Levi over the unruly crowd.

_This isn’t what I agreed to_! Erwin tried to assure Levi with his eyes. Levi only glared, frustrated that no one was listening to him. He felt powerless, and that enraged him.

These rich fucks wanted him to fight a were-pup. It was not uncommon during werewolf fights for pups to be thrown into the arena, simply to be eaten, murdered, and or raped for the crowd’s sick entertainment, and in some cases, the champion werewolf’s own amusement. Levi took no joy in killing, maiming, nor had he ever considered to rape an opponent. He wasn't cruel. 

Pups like the one before him were often used as practice, fodder, or entertainment. It was obvious the terrified blonde couldn’t win a fight against him. The difference in power, and experience were astronomical. Mr. Vanderwolvenington must have kidnapped, or bought him with the intent to turn him into a werewolf fighter but had discovered through varying torture that he either wasn’t strong enough to be a warrior werewolf, or had thought him inferior for another reason. It was hard to say sometimes why some pups were sacrificed in this manner.

“Fuck this, I am out!” Levi roared then, as he rose his arms into the air to further express his surrender. He wanted freedom, but not like this.

Everyone gasped with shock, and horror. The little pup stiffened, perplexed. 

For once, the arena was silent.

Never before had a champion werewolf forfeited the match. Even Mr. Vanderwolvenington himself, who sat across from Erwin appeared surprise. His smug smile was gone, and Levi kind of liked that. Levi knew the crowd’s attention was on him now, just like he wanted it to be.

“As the undefeated champion, I deserve a real fight. As such, I am not maiming some defenseless brat.” Levi declared, as loud as he could. He wanted to make it known that while he was a ruthless killer, he only wanted to bite those that could bite him back.

Attacking the quivering pup before him wouldn’t be any fun. He would just end up feeling like an asshole. Levi fought to feel alive, and kicking a kid around just wouldn’t be thrilling. But it’s not like he really cared about the welfare of the pup. He wasn’t trying to do _him_ a favor by forfeiting.

Although the harsh reality was that even when the sacrificed were-pups were left alive, albeit battered and or humiliated, their masters punished them brutally for losing the battle. Some were-pups beaten to death. Levi knew, because he had been on the receiving end once or twice, when he was younger, and had seen others his age face a gruesome death.

“Boo!” The crowd became enraged, and began to yell, and curse obscenities. Mr. Rodney fumbled with his microphone with sweating palms. He didn’t know what to do, and the crowd was outraged. They wanted to see the blood of an defenseless innocent be splattered on to the walls of the silver cages. Levi looked to Erwin, but he was gone.

“Forfeiting is prohibited.” Mr. Rodney spoke hurriedly into the microphone. Some of the crowd became placated with the new rule. But Levi only became more angry. He didn’t want to fight some were-pup who probably couldn’t throw a decent punch. 

"I said I quit!" Levi insisted, despite the disgruntled crowds jeers. 

"He q-quits!" The pup stammered, parroting Levi.

"Shut up, welp!" Levi snapped, taking his anger out on the pup. He could handle this. He did not need help from a kid. The kid recoiled back. Smart move.

"The fight will commence." Mr. Rodney declared, ignoring Levi. Levi looked into the crowd for Erwin. 

"What the..." Levi's voice trailed off as he scanned the seats for any sign of Erwin. Erwin was gone. Arguing with the tournament masters? Levi knew he could not wait to find out. 

_Fine. One punch, he’ll be out, and I’ll be declared the winner_. Levi reasoned with himself, and approached the were-pup, who backed up against the silver door. His trembling palms touched the gate. The pained shriek was instantaneous. He couldn’t have known what the gates were made of, not when the gates were opened and closed by guards with gloves.

In the past, Levi had learned the hard way not to touch the gates as well—he had been flung against them once, and that was enough for him to know that the gates were silver, which was a metal that burned their skin. It wasn’t quite clear why werewolves appeared to be allergic to silver, but they definitely reacted to it instantly.

“Wait—wait—” The were-pup urged, speaking quickly, despite the frantic tone in his voice. If he was going to beg for his life, or barter for it, Levi wasn’t sure, nor did he care as he unceremoniously punched him. There was no use in transforming, since the moons power was weak. It did not flood through his veins and invigorated him the way it did on nights when the moon was full.

“Oh! What a merciless bone-cracking punch! Is the fight over already?” Mr. Rodney wondered into the microphone, as the were-pup collapsed on to the ground from the force of the punch.

Now that the fight was over—or so Levi decided, he turned to the silver gate he had entered from and saw that Erwin was waiting for him on the other side. A angry relief surged through Levi as he headed straight for him, but before he could become mouthy, Erwin spoke. 

“Listen, I didn’t agree to this. Everyone knows your disdain for attacking the young ones.” Erwin said, speaking quickly because he knew how quick Levi could snap, and roar at him—not that he was scared, he just wanted to be heard. “And that’s exactly _why_ this is happening. The assholes at the top want to see you maim him. They’ve made it clear to me that you’re not allowed out of here until you hurt him.” Erwin explained grimly, and briefly looked around Levi to see if the were-pup had been rendered unconscious from the powerful punch.

He hadn’t been. To Erwin’s surprise, the were-pup was still conscious, albeit dazed. He shakily pushed himself up, and looked up at Levi with cautious, contemplative eyes while he rubbed his cheek that had to ache.

“Bullshit!” Levi shouted, and grabbed at Erwin through the holes of the gate. Erwin took a step back to stay just out of Levi’s reach. The silver metal of the bars burned Levi's hands, and made him finch back. He growled irritably. "I already punched him out so let me out of this goddamn cage so I can tear those assholes apart."

“They insist he is a prize and specifically want you to mount him. They’ve given you the go ahead to do what ever it is that you want to do to him.” Erwin added grimly, as if Levi hadn’t shouted obscenities at him, as he had tried to claw at him. Levi grimaced, and paused at the new information, and frowned at the idea of being one of the sick fucks that did take the leaders up on their offers. No, he wouldn’t be one of them.

“They’re wasting their time. I punched him unconscious which means I won, so let me the fuck out!” Levi snapped irritably, unaware the were-pup was rising to his feet.

“Ah, he may be young, but he can sure take a punch.” Mr. Rodney mentioned, invoking both ‘boo’s’ and cheers from the crowd. Some people were impressed that the were-pup had withstood the punch. Others were just irritated, like Levi who tensed up. He whirled around on his feet to see that the combatant was very much conscious.

“Look, I won’t tell you what to do here, but you need to be aware that the crowds, and higher ups want blood and sex. If you are going to fight him, you can’t hold back because he’s a child.” Levi grimaced at the idea. “However, if you win, and you let him live, you know exactly what type of torture he’ll be subjected to. Those marks are still on your body, and he already has the scars of being beaten into submission. He too knows what losing will mean for him and judging by the resolve in his blue eyes, he doesn’t intend to lose.”

“Nor do I.” Levi huffed and took a step towards the were-pup. Erwin grabbed his arm. Levi looked over his shoulder back at him.

“I’d rather you lose.” Erwin muttered solemnly, not wanting to see a child be torn to a pulp by the one he loved. They both knew that should Levi lose a battle, Erwin wouldn’t hurt him. It wasn’t that Erwin was emotional nor was he sensitive, he just had morals. Levi grunted with frustration and brushed Erwin off.

_Damn it. How can I lose against a were-brat_? Levi wondered as he headed towards the were-pup, who watched him with wary eyes. “Hey, you, what’s your name?” Levi questioned, figuring he might as well learn the name of the brat for Erwin’s sake. The were-pup appeared justifiably surprised by the question.

“Armin.” The were-pup answered cautiously, because he wasn’t sure what to expect from The Black Fang, other then death. His cheek was already swelling.

“Alright, Armin. Do my master a favor and stay down.” Levi told him, figuring he’d try to just knock the kid out again. It would solve a lot of problems for him if Armin was compliant. Armin tensed, and tried to dodge the oncoming punch. Levi’s swing was fast, and before Armin knew what had happened, he was on the ground again, and was coughing. Levi rolled his eyes as he sighed irritably. The damn brat apparently didn’t know how to fall unconscious like a good boy.

“W-won’t…” Armin sputtered between ragged breaths. He was dizzy, and disoriented, but through sheer willpower he rose unsteadily to his feet. He knew what would happen to him if he lost the battle, and that terrified him more then what ever The Black Fang would do to him.

_Fucking hell_. Levi cursed to himself, and swore he could feel Erwin’s disapproving gaze upon his back. He didn’t dare look back at Erwin as shame spread across his face. _What am I doing? He wants me to lose. I better think of something_. Levi figured, and wondered how a inexperienced, but stubborn pup could justifiable win against him.

There had to be a way, otherwise he would never hear the end of this. But until he had more of a plan, he needed to keep the crowd somewhat occupied. Levi kicked Armin, which sent him rolling across the grassy floor. To Levi’s amazement, Armin didn’t hesitate to pick himself back up. Sure, the brat was slow, and groaned a lot, but he must be used to taking beatings.

Then again, if Armin really was the property of Mr. Vanderwolvenington, then it would make sense as to why a few brutal punches weren’t enough to knock him out. _I underestimated him_. Levi realized hollowly, because he was normally a good judge of character. This brat had endurance. The fact he wasn’t attacking at all implied he either didn’t know how, or that he knew he couldn’t win with strength anyways so he was relying on his endurance. Or fear of Mr. Vanderwolvenington.

“If I lose…he’ll hurt me. So I’d rather keep getting up and die here then have to face his wrath.” Armin admitted softly, as he wrapped an arm around his tender stomach. He was bruised, and bloody, but he didn’t plan to succumb to the pain any time soon. The resolve Armin was exhibiting impressed Levi. He realized, for the first time, that Armin couldn’t be as inexperienced with dog fighting as he initially assumed.

“This isn’t your first time being sacrificed, is it?” Levi questioned, noticing old scars on Armin’s body that was reminiscent of a werewolf fight, and not any torture that Mr. Vanderwolvenington would have put him through. The torture marks were present, they just weren’t as noticeable as the fresher ones from a fight. But since Armin’s name wasn’t anywhere in the rankings, nor fight ledgers, he had to have been offered as a play thing, or a punching bag before, just as he was being offered now.

_Erwin will want him_. Levi realized, as shame flitted across Armin’s face. “N-no…can you tell…?” Armin inquired, suddenly self conscious as he tried to hide some of the more prominent scars on his body.The cheers, and jeers from the crowd continued to sound. Mr. Rodney kept making noise as well, but Levi was focusing on the young, battered pup before him who Erwin would want to doctor up, and pamper. He was looking for an heir anyways, if nothing else.

“How shitty. Asshat offers you to me as a prize, but you’re marked up, and used. Some prize you are.” Levi grumbled, while Armin turned his humiliated gaze to the ground. It was true, he had been used, and hurt in many ways. He didn’t amount to much as far as prizes went. He was a ‘fuck-you’ prize and they both knew it now.

By now, the crowd was becoming outraged again. Levi knew he had to give them something. “If you get back up after this, I’ll offer you a deal.” Levi suggested, as he approached Armin. Armin watched him warily, and stumbled back as Levi raised another fist. Levi then began to pummel Armin. He minded his own strength, because he didn’t want to break any of Armin’s bones. He also didn’t want to kill the poor kid. Armin took the brief beating, not having another option. He didn’t complain, and he didn’t humiliate himself by begging Levi to stop.

Shouts, and gasps of pain erupted from Armin. The agonized noises were to be expected, and they continued to emit from Armin’s throat even when the assault was over. Levi let out a sigh, one riddled with guilt. He didn’t want to do any of this. It wasn’t his type of fun. What it did do was buy them more time to talk, and work a deal out, since Armin was struggling to get up.

“You’re getting up again, aren’t you.” Levi groaned, as Armin began to struggle to lift himself up. He rose to his knees, and elbows. His forehead was pressed to the cool ground, and he panted, and wheezed, but he wasn’t intending to stay down for long. “Fine. Listen. When you’re okay, you need to use all of your strength to smack my pressure point. If you hit it just right, I’ll be knocked unconscious, and you can be crowned the unofficial winner.” Levi began to explain, and watched Armin lift his head up to express his surprise. “He may hit you around a little, but you’ll live to see another day, and when I win the championship, you’ll be my prize.” it was the least he could do for Erwin who liked picking cute strays up.

“Wait…! Even if I could hit you, why would I…want to be your prize?” Armin asked between his harsh breaths, and pained whimpers. He was trying desperately to keep a brave face, but Levi could see the tears in his eyes. If Armin sustained more damage, he might break. If he broke, no one would believe that he could beat The Black Fang.

“My master wouldn’t hit you.” Levi responded, and leaned forwards to grab the front of Armin’s tattered vest that was the only chest cover combatants had. Armin winced as he was pulled up, and stumbled forwards, becoming dizzy. “Fuck, don’t knock out now. Hit my pressure point, fast.” Armin groaned and steadied himself. 

“Why…why else would I want…” Armin asked, disoriented, and weak. He was fading fast, Levi could hear it in his voice, and felt it in his body that was slumped against him. His breaths were shallow, which made Levi wonder if he hadn’t held back as much as he thought he had. If he was to liven Armin up, he needed to promise him something that would mean a lot to him.

“He won’t fuck you.” Levi swore, and saw Armin’s wolf ear’s perk up. Armin righted himself, revitalized by the promise, and with the remaining strength he could muster, he smashed his hand against Levi’s pressure point. Pain and blackness was instantaneous. Levi crumpled to the ground. Armin fell back, panting, hurt, and exhausted. The crowd fell silent. No one but Armin knew what happened. He looked over as one of the cage doors were opened. Erwin rushed to Levi’s side, knowing something was wrong.

“What did you do!?” Erwin exclaimed, panicked and angry. He knew that if some pressure points were pressed, one could die. Armin squeaked with alarm, shrank back, and cowered.  Erwin pulled Levi against him and began to look him over. Levi’s chest was rising and falling with steady breath. He was alive.

“He told me…to…hit his…pressure point.” Armin replied, as dark dots began to invade his vision. Erwin thought back to what he told Levi, and realized that he must have listened to him. Levi lost on purpose. He might have left Armin a bloody mess, but the kid would heal, and live to see another day. "And he told me...that you...wouldn't h-hurt me..."

Boo’s erupted from the volatile crowd. No one seemed to be happy that Armin defeated The Black Fang. How could a pup defeat a champion? They wanted Armin’s blood. For once, Erwin was glad the tall cage kept the audience out as much as it kept the combatants in. Otherwise, the crazed, angry crowd might tear all of them apart to get their ‘deserved dues.’

“What the fuck was that!?” Erwin looked to the right, where Mr. Vanderwolvenington was storming into the arena. He was just as mad, and bewildered as the rest of the crowd was.

Startled, Armin looked up at his enraged master. He had no time to beg, nor cower, partially because his reflexes were shot from exhaustion and being beaten around by Levi. Mr. Vanderwolvenington slashed Armin across his face. The sheer force of the assault sent Armin careening to the grass. Any faintness he felt was gone now, and had been replaced with terror, and agony.

“You were meant to amuse him, not win!” Mr. Vanderwolvenington scolded his were-slave, who would undoubtedly be the talk of the tournament. “Let him kick you, fuck you— _something_!” His enraged yells were heard clearly over the shouts and roars of the audience. Armin cowered instinctively as he clutched his bleeding cheek, and cried, from terror. This man had hurt him a lot, and he was scared of him. 

A flurry of apologies formed on Armin's tongue but he couldn't speak.

Mr. Vanderwolvenington rose his hand to strike Armin again. He lorded over his slaves with force. Armin whimpered submissively. Erwin set Levi down, knowing he’d be fine for a moment, and stood over Armin to shield him from the coming blow.

“Stop. You got what you wanted. Levi lost to one of yours, so be proud of the boy. He defeated The Black Fang.” Erwin said, reminding the man that used to be his friend that instead of punishing Armin, he should be intrigued by him. He knew he sure was. No one had been able to defeat Levi for years, yet some pup took Levi down just by hitting a pressure point?

Half behind Erwin, and half underneath him, Armin cowered fearfully, and groaned submissively. His blonde wolf ears were flat against his head, and his tail was underneath him. One hand clutched his bleeding cheek. It hadn’t quite dawned on him the significance of rendering Levi unconscious, because currently, he was in trouble for doing so.

“Indeed he did, I suppose…” Mr. Vanderwolvenington agreed reluctantly, as he abandoned his quest to beat Armin senseless. Then again, he, like Erwin, could compose himself quickly. “He was meant as a play thing. If The Black Fang doesn’t want to fuck him, you could in his place, to alleviate the humiliation he caused you.” Mr. Vanderwolvenington offered, and gestured to Armin.

“No! No, no, no, he said you wouldn’t!” Armin blurted, his voice fraught with sheer panic, while he clamped his legs shut. His blue, teary eyes were wide with horror. Mr. Vanderwolvenington glared at him, which made him shut up. Mr. Vanderwolvenington turned back to Erwin.

"You know that as a progressive democrat, I believe that age is just a number. He, there, is just an omega. It's our culture to fuck him a bit, with our free love, and no shaming wills." Mr. Vanderwolvenington encouraged, reminding Erwin that there would be no shame in playing with Armin a bit.  Armin balked.

“That will not be necessary. I am not humiliated that he was clever enough to win the battle in his own ways. I am impressed, and you should be too.” Erwin stated, talking Armin up deliberately to make what ever punishment awaited him to be a light one. Mr. Vanderwolvenington had been a business partner of his, one he had worked closely with until he brought him into the dark world of werewolf fights. It was inhumane, and yet, Erwin became a master to become rich enough to buy Levi away from the man, using two of Mr. Vanderwolvenington's previous pets that Levi had known.

Those original werewolves Erwin had used to obtain a high status from previous tournaments had died, but not before Erwin had earned enough money to buy Levi the night he was maimed. Now, he was seriously thinking of buying Armin from Mr. Vanderwolvenington, especially considering how it seemed that Levi had taken interest in Armin enough to talk to him on some level. Erwin wanted to know what they had said to each other since a conversation had to have happened between them.

“Maybe I was hasty.” Mr. Vanderwolvenington decided, since his anger had cooled enough for him to think about things in a different light. “He could be worth something after all.”

“I thought that too. I’ll buy him off of you, right here, right now.” Erwin offered as he shoved his hand into his pants pocket to retrieve his wallet. Mr. Vanderwolvenington glanced to Armin who cowered away from him on the ground. Armin had a lot of determination and resolve, but he didn’t have physical strength. He was not a fighter, which meant he was of no real use to Mr. Vanderwolvenington. Armin had already been used as a sacrificial pup twice, meaning future combatants wouldn't appreciate using him, nor marring his already marred skin. There was nothing more Mr. Vanderwolvenington could gain from using Armin.

“Fine. I’ll accept your payment under the premise that The Black Fang will win the tournament. If he loses, I’ll refund your money, take him back, and offer him instead to the winner to do with what he pleases.” Mr. Vanderwolvenington offered, adding a condition to the buying, and selling process.

“He’ll win.” Erwin asserted confidently, trusting in Levi’s ability to win the werewolf tournament. Levi would win, and Armin would be theirs. They could shelter him, and let the kid live a quiet life with them in the countryside, away from the rest of the world. It was clear that Armin had suffered a lot from the visible bruises and scars that were on his petite body. Erwin remembered the condition that Levi had been in a year ago. He expected Armin to have a lot of the same scars. He wanted to protect both of them.

“Then for now, you may take him with you.” Mr. Vanderwolvenington decided, and accepted the payment that Erwin offered. He looked at Armin, who flinched away, and flattened his ears on his head. Erwin remembered that Levi hadn’t been scared of the man. Armin definitely was. And, with that, Mr. Vanderwolvenington turned to leave, then stopped. "Oh, and Erwin...you're always welcome to rejoin the democratic party of alpha's. We did use to be quite the social justice warrior team, after all." Mr. Vanderwolvenington added, as an after thought. Erwin grimaced with distaste at the memories. His silence was taken as an answer, and finally, Mr. Vanderwolvenington left. Erwin then turned to face Armin, who was staring after the retreating man who had hurt him.

“Can you walk?” Erwin asked, though he was aware that Levi had been a bit rough with the pup. Armin snapped to attention and peered up apprehensively at his new werewolf master. He wasn’t sure what to expect. “Well?” Armin shuddered at the impatience in Erwin’s voice, and tried to push himself up. His body ached from wounds and exhaustion. He only managed to crumple back to the ground, and panted tiredly.

It was what Erwin had already suspected. He lifted Levi up, and slung him over his shoulder. Erwin then scooped Armin up with his strong, alpha arms. Armin gasped with surprise at being plucked off of the ground. He felt the world around him spin, and within moments, he succumbed to the dizziness.

. . .

Rain splattered against the window. Erwin listened to the harsh, repetitive thrumming of the water droplets as he set his two omega’s down on the chaise lounge chair. They were small enough to lay side by side. Erwin hoped that if he took care of Armin, and fed him properly, that he would grow, and become taller.

By the time Erwin had taken Levi in as one of his own, Levi had already become an adult. There was no more height growth to be experienced, no matter how well he was fed. It was a shame, since Erwin was sure that if Levi had been taken care of when he was younger, than he would have been of at least an average male height. The years of abuse had stunted Levi’s growth. It might not be too late for Armin, though.

Now that they were secure in their hotel room, Erwin stripped Armin of the tattered, dirty clothes he wore. Many wounds, and bruises were etched on to Armin’s pale body. To see the true extent of the abuse Armin endured, Erwin used a wet wash cloth to rub the dirt off of Armin’s body. He recalled the first time that he cleaned Levi’s wounds, and doctored him up to the best of his ability.

Back then, Erwin didn’t really know what he was doing. That was then, and this was now. Erwin cleaned Armin’s wounds, manually sewed some of them closed with a needle and a string, and then bandaged the rest of the wounds. In order to preserve some modesty that Armin might want, Erwin draped a blanket over him, and moved Levi on to the bed. It was better that the two have some space between them.

It was likely that Armin would fear Levi for awhile, after how he battered him around in the arena. Armin would probably be apprehensive of Erwin too, which Erwin was already prepared for. What Armin would need, like Levi had needed, was a gentle touch. Armin needed to be assured that there would be no more smacking, kicking, nor sexual abuse. That was all in the past. He might not believe that right away, but he’d see, in time, that Erwin was a kind master.

Some evidence of such was in the way he dressed Armin, and administered a shot of pain medication, as he had done with Levi before.

“Ugh…” Erwin looked over, and saw that Levi was shifting on the bed. “Fuck…” Levi muttered, as he rolled on to his side and clapped a hand over his pressure point. Relieved to see that Levi was awake, Erwin headed towards him.

“You lost.” Was the first thing that Erwin said. Levi glowered up at his smiling master.

“Don’t remind me. It fucking hurts.” Levi grumbled bitterly, regretting telling Armin about the pressure point. Erwin’s smile widened.

“Thank you.” Erwin thanked, happy that Levi hadn't mauled the poor kid. Levi had listened to him, which meant that to some extent, Levi cared for him. It was a good feeling. Levi paused upon having Erwin’s thanks thrown at him.

“What’re you so happy about?” Levi snapped, irritable from pain, and exhaustion. He was tired, and hungry. A steak sounded wonderful.

“I bargained with Mr. Vanderwolvenington, and made a transaction.” Erwin responded proudly, because now Armin was to be one of his pack-mates. The others Erwin had before, Petra, Isabel and Farlan being some of them, had been murdered in the previous tournament.

Death amongst combatants during tournaments was not uncommon. Levi just happened to be strong enough to survive. The others had not been nearly as lucky. And if not for Erwin, Armin would have been dead before the tournament was over. That was the evils of werewolf fighting, perpetuated by predominantly foreign werewolves who abused the Capitalist system to become rich illegally, through nefarious means. Erwin knew the drug cartels were another evil of those werewolves and wished to distance himself from them.

“And?” Levi questioned, raising an apprehensive eyebrow at Erwin. “What…did you do?”

“I bought him.” Erwin said simply, as if that had been the most natural thing in the world for him to do. Levi tensed up, and pushed himself into a sitting position.

“What the fuck! I thought we were done with picking strays up because they only die!” Levi shouted, enraged, thinking that Erwin was trying to replace one of the ones they had lost. Their pack had been of a decent size once, but those werewolves died in battle, which had left Levi and Erwin as the sole pack, and Levi liked it that way. He wanted to be Erwin’s only.

“If I recall, you didn’t want to maul him—” Erwin began.

“That doesn’t mean I want you pampering him!” Levi snapped jealously, already thinking of how Erwin would try to coddle Armin in the same ways he tried with him, but that he rejected. Just because Levi didn’t want to be pampered didn’t mean that he wanted Erwin to pamper another.

“My, you sound jealous.” Erwin mentioned, because Levi had never been this against Erwin buying a new pack member. Erwin was the lead, alpha werewolf. Levi huffed indignantly, and looked away. “And besides, he’s just a kid, Levi. I don’t want to fuck him.” Erwin assured, as he sat down next to Levi, and clasped a hand over his thigh. "Nor will he be a fighter."

“You better not be lying.” Levi warned, folding his arms across his chest.

“I wouldn’t lie to you. You know I just wanted to spare him from what you went through yourself.” Erwin reassured, and squeezed Levi’s knee to remind him he did care for him.

“Torture, sex, yeah. I remember it. It doesn’t bother me though, it just pissed me off.” Levi reiterated what he remembered of his past. He hadn’t been treated gently, and nor had Armin. “But with the way he was scared of me, I’m guessing he’s one of those emotional types that you want to coddle?”

“Yeah. Armin was sexually abused too.” Erwin informed Levi, with a grave tone. He had seen some abuse on Levi, to a lesser extent, in the past.

“That happened a lot to those who didn’t fight against him. I fought him. He didn’t like that, and left me alone for the most part. The kid should have fought harder.” Levi dismissed, as he settled back down against the bed.

“I don’t know about that. His wrists are raw, as if he spent a lot of time in handcuffs, or chained to the wall. I think he was a fighter, he was just a favorite because of the pleasant way he smells.” Erwin suggested, since both of Armin’s wrists, and ankles had been rubbed raw of presumably silver cuffs.

“Maybe he was a favorite but he isn’t anymore if he’s being offered to combatants like me.” Levi pointed out, and sidled against Erwin. He liked the alpha heat that Erwin’s body emitted.

“For now, be nice to him. I want him to be comfortable with us.” Erwin told him, and stroked his dark hair. Levi closed his eyes at the gentle touch. It was refreshing. He wouldn’t tell that to Erwin, though. He opened his eyes then and looked up at the guy he loved.

“I’ll be nice to your pet as long as you only fuck me.” Levi promised, as he pushed himself back up and pressed his lips to Erwin’s own. Erwin smirked into the kiss and returned it. He liked this new jealous side of Levi.

“Duly noted.”

Their promise was sealed with a kiss.

Next to Levi, Armin shifted, and rolled over as he groaned, rousing from sleep. He fell right off of the extravagant couch, landing with a thud, and a hurt squeak. Erwin and Levi separated from each other and peered at Armin to assess if he was okay. Armin opened his eyes and was startled by the unfamiliar surroundings. The golds, and blacks of the room made him scramble to sit up. The ease of movement alarmed him. He looked at his wrists, expecting to see chains. But in place of chains were white bandages.

"Are you okay?" Erwin asked, as he stepped around the couch to kneel before Armin. Armin snapped his head up to look at Erwin, the man who stood between him, and Mr. Vanderwolvington, back at the arena. He felt his heart smash against his chest, in rising panic.

"Where am I?" Armin exclaimed, as his eyes darted across the room. He had never been in a room like this one before, because while Mr. Vanderwolvington frequented these hotels, Armin, and the other low-rank wolves of his had been kept in dark, dank basement rooms and or closets, while being packed into cramped cages.

There was no cage around Armin, other then the four walls that made the room up. He could stretch out if he wanted to, and walk around. The idea was jarring to him, and made him huddle up against himself, as if he were in one of those cold, silver laden cages.

"Room 402." Erwin informed Armin calmly, and rested his arms on his knees. He knew better than to try to touch Armin. "You're free to wander the room, and to use any of the amenities offered here." Erwin told him, and then slowly stood up enough to sit on the chaise lounge. He didn't want to make Armin feel as if his path was blocked.

"Wh-what?" Armin stuttered, in a quavering voice. He looked around again, with wide eyes. There was a lot to take in, and he wasn't sure if this was all some sick trap. Everything in the room appeared to be expensive, which made Armin feel daunted, and intimidated. The freedom he had been given was scary, and instead of exploring his new surroundings, Armin ducked underneath the chaise lounge to hide, and panic in the shadows of a slightly confined space. One that he could leave, and return to.

"You're free." Levi elaborated irritably, and hit the wood of the chair. Armin squeaked, and continued to cower. Erwin stared at Levi with disapproval. Levi rolled his eyes. "Come on." He reached down then, catching Armin by his arm, and pulled. Armin yelped, and scrabbled at the plush carpet. "Quit hiding."

"Stop." Erwin told Levi, and grabbed his wrist. "He's scared, Levi. You know the transition from a cage to a room is jarring." Erwin reminded his lover, who once had been reluctant to leave the confines of his own cage. Levi stopped, and let Armin go. Armin scurried back under the couch, and curled up tighter against himself.

"Whatever. He can stay there then if he wants to but that's not freedom." Levi stated, and got up. He headed for the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Erwin laid back against the chaise lounge.

"Are you hungry?" Erwin asked Armin, talking to him familiarly. Armin didn't respond, but his sniffles stopped. It was a small indication that he was listening. "I have food being delivered. You're welcome to eat it with us, at the table." Erwin told him, and gestured with his hand to the little table. Armin saw the shadow of Erwin's arm and followed it to the table with his eyes. "There's coffee and drinks in the fridge. You can choose what ever liquid you want." Erwin stopped then, to give Armin a chance to respond.

No verbal response came. Erwin could hear Armin's panicked breath slow, and heard him shift. They were small signs that let Erwin know that talking to Armin as the individual he was, was being noticed. It was the same way he had convinced Levi to open up to him as well.

Small talk.

A bit of socialization, even one-sided as it was now, would surely convince Armin that his life was not in immediate danger. Erwin planned to keep the conversation going, but a few raps on the door distracted him. Armin let out a noise of fear.

"It's just the delivery man." Erwin said to Armin, as he headed to the door. From underneath the chaise lounge, Armin warily watched Erwin's boots approach the door. Erwin opened the door and let the delivery man in.

"Your room service has arrived." The man declared, lifting the silver lid off of the food. "Does everything look right?"

"Yes, thank you. If I need anything else, I'll ring." Erwin told him, and tipped him generously. The delivery man accepted the pay and left in high spirits.

The scent of cooked meat smacked Armin's nose. He gasped, feeling the pleasant smell rouse his empty stomach. Erwin pushed the cart further into the room.

"Mmm, it looks good, Armin. Do you want to eat with me?" Erwin asked, wanting to coax Armin out from under the bed. Armin swallowed hard, and rubbed away the drool with the back of his hand. He could only imagine what meat was on that tray. "You can come on out. No one is going to hurt you." Erwin added, as he set up a plate of food for Armin first.

Steak had ultimately coaxed Levi out of his shell, and Erwin hoped Armin would give in to his stomach as well. Fear, however, kept Armin silent, and still. That was the difference between the omega's. Levi hadn't been scared, he had been wary. Erwin busied himself with splitting open a potato, and mixing sour cream, green onions, butter, chives, and bacon bits into it. He then placed the plate he had readied on to the ground for Armin to see. Armin inhaled sharply, but only when Erwin stepped away from the plate did Armin poke his head out into the open. He stared at Erwin, cautious.

"Go on. Its yours." Erwin assured Armin, and readied a plate for himself. He kept Armin in the corner of his eyes, but even as the child slowly inched his way out into the open, he didn't look directly at him. Erwin knew that if direct eye contact was made, Armin was likely to panic, and dart back under the chaise lounge chair like the frightened wolf he was.

"If he doesn't want it, I'll just eat it." Levi said as he came out of the bathroom, swinging the door open. Armin screamed, and bolted back under the chaise lounge chair to cower.

"Goddamn it, Levi! He was halfway out!" Erwin snapped, irritated that his hard work had been foiled. Levi stopped, and kicked the plate. It slid across the carpet and landed within Armin's reach. Armin snatched the plate, picked the steak up with his bare hands and tore into it greedily. Erwin sighed. "That's not what I wanted to happen." Erwin griped, frustrated that he would have to coax Armin out in a different way that would probably take longer. He knew that Levi had just been trying to correct his blunder, but it only made Erwin's job harder.

"He'll be halfway out again when we're asleep." Levi dismissed, as he put together his own plate. He wasn't concerned about Armin adapting to his new way of life because he would, in time. Erwin knew he was right, and began to cut the steak up with a knife and fork. He hadn't given Armin any utensils, since knives could be used as a weapon. Armin didn't seem to mind either, as he chomped away hastily, scared the delicious meal would be stolen from him.

"He sounds ravenous, the poor wolf." Erwin mentioned, sympathizing with Armin. Levi nodded, sitting down at the table with him.

"That's because he is. That asshole didn't like to feed those of us who were runts." Levi explained, knowing what little food he had received when he was one of Mr. Vanderwolvington's slaves. Erwin furrowed his eyebrows and wondered what other horrors Armin might have endured, while he ate.

Armin ate the entire steak, and with his bandaged hands, he shoveled potato into his mouth. He didn't think twice about it. The food was his, and he devoured it. And when the meal was in his stomach, he fervently licked his hands clean, and then very cautiously, he peered out at the adults, who were still eating. Armin sidled out from under the safety of the chair, and lifted himself up enough to glance at the content of the plates.

"I imagine that Armin is rather hungry, then." Erwin reasoned, and took a sip of the wine that he had ordered with the meal. From the corner of his eye, he had been watching Armin. Armin looked over at the silver tray, and cautiously approached it, keeping a wide berth between him and the adults. He thought he was being sneaky. Erwin let him believe that. Levi too saw every move Armin made, but he didn't address it either, following Erwin's lead. "I did tell him that he could eat what ever he found."

"Found?" Levi questioned, raising an eyebrow at Erwin. Erwin simply nodded. Armin disappeared behind the silver tray, and dared only to lift his hand up, to paw at the plates. He was searching for food, indicative of the clanking noises he was unintentionally making. "You're dastardly clever." Levi commented, as Armin's hand discovered, and made off with a basket of chicken fingers and french fries.

"I remember you too sought out more food." Erwin reminisced, and listened to Armin consume the meat. It was good to hear that he was eating. "I didn't have it at the time, so I gave you the rest of my plate. You ate it without hesitation."

"Yeah, I wasn't in an empathetic mood." Levi mentioned, and finished eating the food on his plate. "I doubt he is, either. That type of shit life makes us selfish."

"I've noticed." Erwin mused, as he wiped his hands off on a napkin and looked to the silver cart. "Do you like the chicken fingers, Armin?" Erwin asked, folding his arms onto the table. Armin froze, and quieted. "I bought them for you. You're welcome to eat them."

"You're wasting your breath. He won't talk to you yet." Levi said, gathering the plates up to stack them on the silver cart. Armin tilted his head back, and peered up at Levi. He knew he'd been caught. "Hey. You done with that? Stack it with the rest of them." Was all Levi deigned to say, before he went back to the table. Armin let out a sharp breath, and tentatively stacked the chickenless basket onto the cart.

"I am going to run you a hot bath. You can relax in it when you're ready. We won't join you." Erwin informed the skittish youth, and then headed into the bathroom. Armin didn't move from his spot that gave him some cover from them.

"If you need me, don't." Levi called Erwin as disappeared into the bedroom to sleep off the aches and pains he still felt from the previous fight. He was comfortable leaving Erwin to care for Armin.

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fighting for freedom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272977) by [WiseDragonGirl (Verhalengrot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verhalengrot/pseuds/WiseDragonGirl)




End file.
